


Alistair's Last Rose

by Aurlana



Series: DA Halloween Week Submissions 2017 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Co-Parenting, F/F, M/M, They lived happily ever after, long life, natural death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: All he ever wanted was to live a long happy life with the family of his dreams.Sometimes, dreams do come true and good things do happen to good people.Written for Dragon Age Halloween Week - Day 4Till Death Do Us Part





	Alistair's Last Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is safe for work, however, it does contain death in its most natural, beautiful state.   
> So get the tissues ready, and please... forgive me.
> 
> **  
> All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games  
>  All twisted perversions therein, are all on me ~ You're welcome!**

* * *

 

* * *

**Dragon Age Halloween Week**

**Day Four - October 27, 2017**

**Till Death Do Us Part**

* * *

  
**Alistair’s Last Rose**

 

 

**Alistair**

The last of the crops were harvested, and our family was gathered together to celebrate the end of the season. I’ve always loved this time of year. All of us together to share in the bounty of our hard work. It wasn’t always like this. For many years, there was nothing but death and fighting. Oh, so much fighting. But finally, _finally_ we were able to hang up our swords, lay down our shields, put away our bows and staves, and work on living a _simpler_ life. A life worth celebrating.

 

Cullen’s family left him the land we now live on. It’d been burnt and ruined after the blight, no good to anyone at the time. But, over the years, the taint cleared from the area, and we were eventually able to grow crops in the soil. So this is where we built our life together. I’ve lived the life I’d always dreamed. Surrounded by my husband, our children’s mothers, our children and now… our children’s children. Life couldn’t be sweeter.

 

Cullen and I met as young boys during our Templar training, but we grew apart when I left to join the Wardens. I found him again, broken and bitter, imprisoned in Kinloch Hold, and it nearly destroyed me. As he healed, we began to correspond via letters. His duty took him to Kirkwall, then to the Inquisition. Mine kept me tied to Ferelden at first, then to Weishaupt and eventually our paths met back up again at Skyhold.

 

Our reunion was bittersweet. There was still so much fighting to do, Corypheus’ threat hanging over all of our heads. Seeing each other, after so much time lost, left no doubt in our hearts, that we needed to be together. We needed each other. And if we were only going to get to share our lives for even one day, it would be absolutely worth it.

 

We married right before the battle at Adamant fortress. A small ceremony held in the chantry garden. Leliana was there, of course, and Lana even made the trip for the day, though her presence was kept secret. No one could know that the Hero of Ferelden was present. She was supposed to be off on some great quest, and she was, but she still made time for me, for this day that I’d barely dared to hope for. Lana came, and when the celebrations ended, before Cullen and I could slip off to consummate our union, she stepped out of the shadows to give us her blessing and a gift.

 

“When all of this darkness is over,” she told us that night. “Leliana and I would like to offer you the chance at a family. I know it’s hard to imagine now, and hell, we might not even survive this. Just know… when the time is right, the offer is there. You two would make amazing fathers, just as I know, you will be wonderful husbands to each other.” She kissed us both on the cheek before taking my hand. “Ali, I know you’re heading to fight against our brethren. Please keep yourself safe. Don’t let them corrupt your heart and whatever you do, please ignore that song in your head. It’s not the true calling. You get through this, and I promise, when all is said and done, I will have the cure for the taint that runs through our blood. My other gift to you - I won’t let you die as so many Wardens have done before. The true-calling will not be calling us home.” She kissed me one more time before disappearing, most likely to steal a night of her own with her wife.

 

No one knew that the two of them got married the night before we fought the Archdemon. Just like mine and Cullen’s ceremony went mostly unnoticed amongst the rest of Thedas. Duty always called, but we cherished what we had while we kept fighting for the future. Because if what we felt for each other was any indicator… there was something beautiful waiting for us on the other side. Some would say… we earned it.

 

After I crawled out of the fade at Adamant, Cullen barely let me out of his sight. I loved it and him. He was my everything. Always has been, since the day we met. I knew there would never be another who could capture my heart the way he did. Even though there was still work to do and he was putting in long hours preparing the inquisition's forces, I supported him as best I could. We trained together every morning and helped his soldiers prepare for what was to come. I was instrumental in supplying what information I could about the Wardens without giving away _all_ of our secrets. But in the end, Corypheus fell, the Inquisition was disbanded and Cullen and I… well, the rest is history.

 

Now, I am coming up on my eighty-fifth year; almost three times longer than I expected to live. We have four beautiful children and twelve grandchildren--so far. We raised them all together; Leliana, Lana, Cullen, and myself. Their gift to us, we turned around and gave back to them. Our family is unique, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. The four of us live in the large, main house on the land. Our children each have their own homes on the outskirts. But we always come together for family dinners and of course, holidays.

 

Sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, I find myself ruminating over how wonderful life has turned out for me. When the cushion dips next to me and a warm blanket is draped over my shoulders, I smile at the ever constant presence of my husband. He tips my chin up and kisses me softly on my overly chapped lips. Opening my eyes, I get lost in his amber depths. The years have dulled them, of course, but the adoration they portray, never fades.

 

“Thank you, sweetheart. What would I ever do without you?”

 

“It’s a good thing you’ll never have to find out.” Cullen kisses me on the cheek then settles back against the cushions, pulling me to him. I lean in willingly, more tired tonight than I ever remember being. His body, a comfort at my side.

 

“Cullen?” I finally ask, breaking our silence.

 

“Yes, my love?” He sounds just as tired as I feel.

 

“I know it’s early, but I’m ready to sleep.” I look around at our family still bustling around. Our children are cleaning up from supper and our grandchildren are chattering happily around the room.

 

Looking at me steadily, he nods and smiles. “I’m ready too, Alistair.” Cullen slowly stands and pulls me to his chest. In front of the fire, we hold, savor, and appreciate all of the blessings in our life.

 

Before we head upstairs, we kiss everyone goodnight. We finally make it to Leliana and Lana who are sitting quietly at the kitchen table, holding hands. Noticing us, watching them, they stand to bid us goodnight.

 

Before I let her go, I whisper, “Thank you, Lana, for everything.” She smiles at me, like she has a thousand times before--with a hint of patience and amusement. “I owe so much of my happiness in this life, to you. So… thank you.” I pull her in for another hug and squeeze, as tight as my feeble arms can hold her. Kissing her one last time on the top of her head, I grab Cullen’s hand and rest my head briefly on his shoulder, before leading him up to bed.

 

* * *

**Lana**

I woke the next morning with the feeling that something was different. I couldn’t place it, couldn’t explain it. Leliana and I dressed in the quiet comfortableness that came from decades of moving together in space. As I finished putting my slippers on my feet, my wife caught my hand, “Do you feel that too?” She asked tentatively.

 

Placing my hand gently over hers, I nodded, then leaned over and kissed her reassuringly. I knew exactly what she meant. Something had definitely shifted while we slept, something big and pure, and I knew that we would need to lean on each other before the day was out.

 

Exiting our room, we went downstairs amidst quiet banter from our visiting family. Our children were making breakfast, while our grandkids played quietly with their carved figurines on the floor in front of the fire. The atmosphere was subdued, but was still calm and comfortable. Looking around, I finally realized what was missing. Turning to our oldest daughter, Mia, I asked, “Have your Dad’s been down yet?”

 

“Not yet, Mamae,” she smiled sweetly. “I was about to send one of the boys up with their tea to rouse them.”

 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to take it up this morning.” Something told me that I needed to do this. Whatever energy that shifted in the night; I would find the answers with them. Giving Leliana a look, I grabbed the tray and made my way through the children and over to the stairs.

 

Taking a deep breath, I made my way up. Each step heavier than the last. At the top of the stairs, I set the tray down on a small side table. My heart was already aching. I knew I wouldn’t need the tea. Pausing briefly outside their door, I took a breath and knocked softly. “Ali? Cullen?” My voice didn’t sound like my own.

 

Opening the door, I was met with an image that was both heartbreaking and completely endearing. Alistair and Cullen, wrapped sweetly in each other’s arms. Small smiles of love and contentment frozen forever on their faces. No longer did their chests rise and fall, nor did their skin hold the pink of blood circulating through their veins. Sometime during the night, my best friend and the love of his life, left us to walk at the Maker’s side.

 

I couldn’t keep the tears from falling as I approached the bed. Brushing a stray bit of silver hair away from Alistair’s eyes, I leaned over and kissed him softly on the brow. “Oh, Ali. You made it, love. You are finally at peace. Together we’ve fought a blight and an Archdemon, we cured the taint that ran through our blood, we both married our true loves and gave each other the family neither of us were born into. You and Cullen lived a long and beautiful life together and I couldn’t be happier for how your story played out. I love you. I will always love you and I will always be thankful for the Maker bringing us together all those years ago. Until we meet again, you dear, sweet, loving man.”

 

I bowed my head and with a shuddering breath kissed them both one last time. Leaving them wrapped together, the epitome of love and family. Turning to leave, my eye caught on Leliana standing in the doorway, tears streaking her cheeks to match my own; her eyes weren’t on me or the shells of the men we raised our family with. They were focused on the small table next to the bed.

 

Following her gaze, I gasped. There on the nightstand, was the potted rose that Alistair brought in to protect it from the coming winter’s frost. But where yesterday, there only stood the dormant, bare wood of the plant; today, a small red rose sat in its early stages of bloom.

 

Lifting the plant to my breast, I carried it over and fell into Leliana’s arms with a quiet sob. Holding each other for a few moments of comfort, we wiped one another’s tears and headed downstairs to break the news to our family.

 

Dadae and Pappa were gone.

 

* * *

**A/N** \- Four days down - Three more delicious Dragon Age Halloween days to go!

You can follow along with all the fun here: [Dragon Age Halloween Week](https://dahalloween.tumblr.com/)!

I will be posting every day for this event! You can find me on Tumblr as [Aurlyn](https://aurlyn.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the ever amazing Ponticle for being my guide and task master. ;)


End file.
